The Swan Queen Playlist Series
by Jedi Caro
Summary: This is a One-Shot Series dedicated to Swan Queen. All songs used here reminds me of our favorite pair in one-way or another. The chapters rating will differ between T and M, I'll let you know at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Thursday

**Thursday**

Song 1: Jueves (Thursday) by La Oreja de Van Gogh

Summary for Song 1: Emma is living in New York after Regina gave her new memories. But one year later, Emma gets into the train and is captivated by a mysterious brunette. Rated T for Swan-Queen Fluffy-ness

A/N: English is not my first language as you may notice in some of the songs I'll be using. The songs will be either English or Spanish but the language of the fanfics are all in English.

* * *

New York (One year after 3A ended)

**-Monday-**

It was 7:00am and Emma was walking quickly through the crowd of people on the Subway Station. She had a new lead on one of her cases and she was running late to meet with her source. She stopped by the ticket machine and purchased her day pass and hurried towards the train.

"Last Call!", the loud speaker said, "Doors Closing!"

She ran towards the doors and made it inside the wagon just in time. Luckily, the wagon she ran in was completely empty, with the exception of a brunette sitting on the other side of the wagon.

Emma walked towards one of the benches and took a seat against the wall, having a full view of the woman sitting at the other side. She couldn't help but noticed how elegant and beautiful this woman was, almost regal.

'_If I was as pretty and as smart as she looks'_, Emma though with a half smile, '_If I was special, if I was a magazine model'_

"Next Stop, Central Park", the loud speaker said.

Emma looked towards the brunette sadly, _'If I only had the valor to walk across this wagon and ask who you are'_

She stood up and as soon as the train stopped on her station and the doors opened; she walked out of the wagon. She couldn't help but noticed that the mysterious woman followed her with her eyes.

* * *

-**Tuesday-**

It was 7:00am once again and Emma sat on the same bench as the day before, just hoping to see the mysterious woman again. She had this feeling that she has seen this woman before. She looked around and the wagon was crowded, almost full.

Then, as if by magic, the mysterious brunette was sitting right in front of her and gave Emma a half smile before looking away.

'_She smiled at me'_, Emma thought looking away with a half smile on her face. When she looked back in front of her, the brunette was gone.

All the sudden, she felt empty and disappointed.

* * *

-**Wednesday-**

It was 7:00am sharp; Emma was back on the same wagon and on the same seat. Luckily, the wagon was completely empty, but no sign of the brunette this morning. She sat back and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the wall. The sound of a door opening brought her back from her thoughts and she opened her eyes, seeing that the mysterious woman was sitting right in front of her looking directly at her.

'_Wow, such deep chocolate eyes'_, Emma thought as she saw the mysterious woman sigh. When she saw the brunette look away, she closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. She felt herself getting smaller, she started to tremble a bit, '_It must be the cold temperature this morning'_

After a little while, Emma realized that she forgot to step out on her station, but she didn't care. The mysterious woman was still sitting in front of her, but the silence felt too thick, yet it still felt too familiar to break it. It felt confortable, like home.

* * *

**-Thursday-**

At 7:00am once again, in the same wagon, on the same chair: Emma Swan was getting all nervous. She was looking around, the wagon empty once again, but no brunette yet to be seen.

"Emma"

She heard and looked right in front of her in shock. The mysterious woman was sitting right across from her with a sad smile. The blonde was looking at her, trying to figure out how this woman knew her name.

Emma felt like time stood still. She stood up and walked towards the brunette, "I still haven't officially met you, but somehow I missed you already. I feel like I know you but I don't know from where or if I met you before. But every morning, instead of taking a more direct route to work, I always finish choosing this train. And I still don't know why."

The mysterious woman smiled with hope in her eyes, "Maybe we do know each other, dear"

Emma sat next to her trying to figure out what was happening. She just saw this woman for the first time on Monday morning, but yet, she has this feeling that she has known her for a lifetime. She feels the woman grab her hand and brush circles on her palm.

"I think the tunnel is coming dear, hope you aren't afraid of the dark", the brunette teased.

Emma smiled seeing how the wagon went completely pitch black when the train entered the tunnel. The blonde found the other woman's face with her hands and she felt brave enough to kiss her lips tenderly.

All the sudden, she started to see images randomly run through her mind:

Henry

Regina

Snow

Charming

She kissing Regina passionately

She making love to Regina

She saying goodbye to a crying Regina

Emma pulled back slowly noticing that the train was out of the tunnel and could see Regina's face clearly now, looking back at her with sadness and confusion in her eyes. She felt the brunette gently push a strand of blond locks behind her ear.

"Emma, I love you. Please come back to me", Regina whispered a tear escaping her brown eyes.

Emma smiled as she whipped the tears from Regina's cheeks, "I'm back baby. I love you, too"

Regina smiled and pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss, never wanting to let her go.

Never Again.

* * *

A/N: If you were depressed after this week's episode with the meaningless Hood action, say I! Because I was. The episode was really good…especially when I fast forwarded anything Hood related. Anyway, please let me know what you think! If you have Tumblr, you can follow me at 'jedicaro'. Cheers!


	2. If You Still Care, Don't Ever Let Me Go

Title: If you still care, don't ever let me go

Song: Snuff by Slipknot

A/N: It's been a while since I posted something but this songs screams SwanQueen everywhere lol (for me at least!). If you haven't heard it, I suggest you do.

Summary: When Emma brings Marian back, Regina goes through an emotional roller coaster when she realized she never moved on from Emma Swan.

* * *

Regina walked down the street towards the mansion. She was still in shock. Emma has brought Marian back and reunited her with Robin. She could still see the look of shock Emma gave her, she truly looked like she didn't have a clue who Marian really was before bringing her back from the past.

"Why", she whispered as she slowed down her pace, "Maybe he would had made me happy"

She needed to talk to Emma, she needed to hear from the blonde the reason why she did it. She turned around and started to walk back to Granny's.

"Things were so much easier before coming back to this town", she whispered walking closer to the dinner. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. Right outside the dinner, Hook and Emma were kissing? KISSING!

She was frozen in place while witnessing the scene. She felt a lone tear roll down her cheek. She felt her heart began to break slowly. She didn't know if this was reality or her mind playing games with her.

"Didn't take you long to move on, Miss Swan", she said loudly getting the attention from both parties.

Emma stood up from the chair forgetting that the pirate was still there; she started walking towards the brunet, "Regina"

The pain was too much. She though she had moved on from the blonde. She thought she could start a new life with Robin, she though he could replace her. Now she realized her stupidity. She turned around and started walking away from Emma.

"Regina, please wait!", the blonde started to walk faster towards her.

"I don't need to hear it Emma! You don't need to explain yourself", Regina said turning around towards the blonde, "I totally understand"

Emma saw the tears running down Regina's cheek and moved her hand to touch her cheek, but the brunet slapped her hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me", she whispered, more tears running down her cheeks, "You have the right to be happy. If he's whom you choose to be with, I won't stop you. Enjoy your evening, Miss Swan"

Regina smiles sadly at Emma and disappears with a puff of purple smoke, leaving the blonde speechless in the middle of the street.

"Regina", she whispered feeling a tear running down her cheek, the pain in her chest becoming unbearable as she realized what Regina was really trying to tell her. She turns around and looks at Hook, "I have to go"

"Swan, wait!", he started saying but the blonde started to run down the street, leaving him staring after her retreating form.

* * *

Regina was thanking every god she could think off that Henry was staying with the Charmings, she didn't want him to see her like this. After she puffed in the mansion, she just threw herself on her couch with a bottle of Apple Cider. She didn't even bother on grabbing a glass, she intended on drowning herself in alcohol until the pain in her heart stopped.

How stupid was she on believing that Robin could be a substitute for Emma? Before sending Emma and Henry to New York with new memories, their lives were simpler. They had decided on acting on their feelings for one another, on giving them a chance of happiness. And for once, she was truly happy. Waking up next to the blonde day after day, feeling her body pressed against hers, whispering sweet nothings and kissing the blonds lips while planning a future that will never come.

"Why do I have to love you so much", she whispered taking another sip of the bottle.

When the blonde came back with Henry, it was all too awkward. She was spending more time with the pirate and they hardly saw each other, she hardly saw her son. When she offered the blonde magic lessons, she thought she'd have a chance on spending more alone time with her. Somehow, the pirate always came between them for one reason or another; and that's when Regina decided to give up on Emma and give Robin a chance. He was showing some interest in her, giving her the attention the blonde was failing to give her.

"Look how that ended up you fool", Regina chuckled sadly finishing up the bottle, "Looks like I need another one"

She stood up from the couch and walked towards the mini bar on her office and grabbed another Cider bottle from the cabinet, opening it up with ease. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol in her system…and a chill?

"How many bottles?", she heard Emma say behind her. Apparently someone had paid attention during their lessons.

"Not enough, why?", Regina answered taking a big gulp from the bottle and turning around to look at the blonde directly at the eyes, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a pirate to fuck?"

"You are definitely drunk", Emma said walking closer, "Let's forget about Hook for a minute here"

Regina turned around and started to walk towards her desk, "Why should we? He's a prominent presence in your life"

The blonde looked down at her boots, "Not really"

Regina turned and looked at her and replied with sarcasm, "He was not so long ago a big part of your life. Your public display was quite a nausea festival in the works"

Emma looked at her with tired eyes, "Can you stop the Sass for one minute and talk to me like the Regina I know"

"Really, Miss Swan. The Regina you know? She was waiting for you to cut the crap and give her at least five minutes of your busy schedule and set things straight. Apparently you didn't care much for the Regina you knew as you had your puppy one-handed fool following you everywhere you went!", the brunet said walking closer to Emma, "You want to talk to her now? Go ahead! You have five minutes to defend your case"

Emma was left speechless. She knew Regina was right; she didn't pay much attention to her. The fact was, she was afraid all along to get back to where they were because of her parents. Because she wanted them to be happy, she made both Regina and her miserable in the process.

"There's nothing to defend here. I was wrong to treat you the way I did. I was afraid that my parents wouldn't be happy if…"

Regina laughed sarcastically, "Your parents. All this was because of the Charmings? One question Miss Swan and answer it honestly. Were you happy with me?"

"Yes, the happiest I ever was", Emma answered smiling sadly.

"Did you love me?", Regina asked turning around and placing the bottle on her desk, trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes", Emma answered breathless walking closer to Regina gently grabbing her arm and turning her towards her. She saw tears threatening to fall from the brunet's eyes, "I still do"

"Then why go after the pirate?", Regina whispered trying to hold the tears.

"Why go after Hood?", Emma asked slowly placing her hands on the brunet's hips.

"Don't answer me with a question", Regina whispered feeling lightheaded, the blonde was to close to her. She wasn't thinking straight

"Because I was being stupid, because I was afraid, because I always though I was never enough", Emma answered pulling Regina slowly against her body, "Because I was so blind to see that no one will ever love me like you do, that you are my true happiness"

"Have anyone told you you're a sweet talker Miss Swan?", Regina said smiling shyly, "You were more than enough"

"Has anyone told you how adorable you look when your not sassy nor acting like your Supreme-Evilness?", Emma teased slowly capturing the brunet's lips. How she has missed these lips, the feeling of this woman in her arms; the feeling of utter completeness in her heart.

Regina circled her arms behind the blonde's neck and pulled the woman even closer to her, deepening the kiss even more. That moment she realized that while she was still able to breath, she will never let this woman go. She'll move heaven and hell to make this woman happy, to have their destined happy ending.

* * *

A/N: This one hit me hard while listening to my IPod today. Just leave me a quick review of what you think. If you have any songs or requests, just let me know.


End file.
